The Gifted
by SkylerLightingStrike
Summary: Long ago, humans had the ability to use the same powers as pokemon. The art had faded but has been revived by those who bloodline is deepest. And when an unknown threat starts to lurk over the horizon, Warren Peace and Scarlett Lettre must rise to face it as they overcome past troubles and prove that sometimes Dark and Light can get along. Pokémon OC story
1. Prologue and Character Info

This story contains OCs, but should be very amusing.

I do not own pokemon

* * *

In this world, Pokémon take a higher position than the kings of the lands. Long ago, several families were granted the power to control the same eighteen elements that Pokémon could. They were known as Gifted. They used their magic in everyday life, doing good for others.

But as time went on, war began. The types fought and killed each other. Only precious few Gifted survived. One member of Dragon and one of Fairy separated the land by type and appointed the strongest of each as the Kings and Queens of the kingdoms.

It kept the peace for a while, but a lust for power kept the kingdoms fighting with each other. Not as violently or as long as before, but it was still there. Over time, magic became a lost art. Only Dragon and Fairy remained. Until now.

* * *

Warren Peace, AKA the Dark Warrior. He uses dark magic and has an even darker past. Followed closely by past tragedies, he fights in wars constantly even though he's the prince of the Ombra kingdom. His magic power is strong enough to take out an entire army, which he has done. Every soldier fears meeting him in battle because no one who has done so returned alive. His Pokémon are Zoroark, Hydreigon, and Umbreon.

Scarlett Lettre, AKA the Princess of Light. She is a psychic who feels weak. Her father controls every aspect of her life with an iron fist. Being sheltered her entire life, her magic has never seen battle and she is out of touch of what happens in her own kingdom, Luce. Her magic is strong, but she doesn't know it. She owns a Gothitelle, a Reuniclus, and an Espeon.

Dragion, not much is known about him, only that he is the King of the Drago kingdom. He is the one who trained Warren to use his magic. He always seems to show up when needed the most.

Titania, the Fairy Queen of the Fata kingdom. She is the companion to Dragion and was the one that trained Scarlett. Just as little is known about her as Dragion and is said to have ridiculous amounts of magic energy.

Spectre Ghos, AKA the Phantom Prince. He is due to inherit the Fantasma kingdom. His magic is powerful, but he never fights for himself and hires others to do so instead. He is arrogant and believes that no one can beat him since he is death. He is one of the suitors for Scarlett. His Pokémon are Honedge, Haunter, and Spectreon

Vennie Snake, AKA the Viper. He leads the Veleno kingdom. Unlike Spectre, he will fight his own battles and relies on different poisons to place curses on his opponents. He is another suitor for Scarlett who is more interested in her body than her. He has a Tentacruel, Seviper, and Hazeon.

Julie Armin, AKA Hard-Fisted Girl. She is pretty spoiled since she uses fear to get what she wants and she's pretty ahead of her time. She's a general in the Ombra kingdom despite being from the Battaglia kingdom. For whatever reason, she has an attraction to Warren. Her Pokémon are Pangoro, Hawlucha, and Ruffeon.

King George, the king of the Ombra kingdom and Warren's father. He's considered a weak king by all the neighboring kingdoms; he's been known to take more crap than he should. The only reason more kingdoms don't attack if fear of his son's strength. He has always done what he thought was best for his kingdom, even if it wasn't a popular decision.

Queen Marie, King George's wife. She has always been a loving queen and encouraged her people even in the bleakest of times. She supported her children's choices even when she thought better of it. Marie had comforted Warren even when tragedy struck them. For the most part, she leave the politics to her husband, but every once in a while she feels the need to step in.

King Fredrik, the king of the Luce kingdom. He cares for his people greatly and tries to protect them from the other kingdoms, but is bias to the Ombra kingdom. He believes them inferior to his kingdom. He is overprotective of Scarlett to the point that he believes he has to control every aspect of her life. He is trying to use Scarlett to gain more land through her marriage.

Queen Cynthia, the wife of Fredrik. She has always had delicate health, but always made sure that she spent time with her daughter. Unlike her husband, she wishes that Scarlett marry for love, but knows it will not be the case. She always loved music and the castle was filled with it all the time. She trusts everyone in the castle.

Cattivo Corpo, a group of people and pokemon, both gifted and not, that have been attacking the kingdoms swiftly. No one knows who they are or how they operate but their effects are easily seen. Most if not all of the kingdoms are afraid of them and are taking measures to try and protect themselves.

?, the leader of Cattivo Corpo, precious few has seen him and they are the ones that give his orders. No one knows who he really is or what his goal is.


	2. Light Meets Dark

Through the streets of Ombra, a young man made his way to a local Tavern. He was about seventeen and had straight, black hair that outlines his face. His eyes were a bright red. His muscular chest pressed against his dark blue shirt. He wore a dark gray hooded cloak with the hood down. His pants were dark green. He wore a brown belt that had a brown gilded scabbard on it. In it was a sword that's hilt was dark red with a black gem where the hilt hit the blade. He was followed by three Pokémon, a Zoroark, a Hydreigon, and an Umbreon.

He opened the door to the Tavern and headed in. Everyone was in a festive mood as it had just been announced that the war they'd been in with a nearby kingdom had ended. The bartender handed the young man some ale.

A drunk man, somewhere in his thirties, challenged Warren to a fight. He just drew his sword and hit him upside the head with the hilt. The man crumpled to the floor in a drunken heap.

"Oi, Warren!" Someone called out.

He turned towards the voice. There was a table of three men older than him.

"I heard you took out an entire army by yourself, is that true?" The man at the head of the table said.

Warren smirked. "Yeah, used up all my magic too. By the way, Gildarts, can you tell me what's happened in my absence?"

Gildarts was the town's blacksmith and the only one Warren trusted to work on his sword.

"Well, the king increased trade with the Sostantivo kingdom and set up a partnership with the Luce kingdom." Gildarts told him.

Warren choked on his ale.

"What?" His voice was dangerous. Everyone in the Tavern was uneasy. He set the mug down on the counter.

"Send the bill to the castle. I need to speak with my father." Warren growled.

He stepped over the passed out drunk and left the Tavern. Umbreon ran up to him.

"Calm down, Master!" Umbreon shouted. "You're going to do something rash!"

Warren stopped. Just to clarify, people who are gifted can hear and understand Pokémon of the same type as them, so Warren can speak with dark types.

"Rage will accomplish nothing." Zoroark said. "Your hatred of them is valid, but letting that possess you will do more harm than good."

"…You're right." Warren said. "But still, I have to find out more."

"That makes sense," Hydreigon told him.

Later that day, Warren opened the door to the throne room, Zoroark ready to restrain him.

"Father, we need to talk." He said.

King George flinched and turned to face his son. His hair was light brown and curly. His eyes were an emerald green and his overly ordinate robes were a rich blue color. He wore his gold crown.

"Ah, Warren, I didn't know you were back from war." George said.

"I just got back but that's beside the point." He said. "What's this about a treaty with the Luce kingdom?! Have you already forgotten what they did to us?!"

George looked away from him. "I had no choice. There's a threat lurking on the horizon. Several kingdoms have already been taken over by this new enemy, we need Luce's help."

"Do you not have faith in our army? Do you honestly think we are so weak that you need help from them?!" He shouted.

"Warren, it's been nine years since then, isn't it about time to let it go?" George said.

The room got darker as Warren's rage increased. "I can and will never forgive them, and I can't believe you would."

"…Warren, there is something I need to tell you." George said. "Part of the treaty with Luce is that I provide a bodyguard for their princess from our army."

"That should tell you how much faith they have in their own soldiers." Warren sneered.

"Either way, I've chosen you for this position." He told him. "You are the strongest and the only Gifted member of our army."

Zoroark caught Warren's arm before he could strike.

"I know your feelings for them, but I've made up my mind. Consider this an opportunity to strengthen your magic." The king said.

Warren turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. He was livid, but he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Master, maybe the princess isn't like the king and queen," Umbreon suggested. "After all, she wasn't involved in that; she was too young at the time."

"I know." He said. "I'll withhold judgment on her, but I will make them regret that day, if it's the last thing I do."

It was the next week when Warren found himself standing inside the Luce castle. He was being lead to the throne room to meet the royal family. He knelt, knowing that he had to at least fake respect for now. The queen wasn't there; she was ill. King Fredrik and Princess Scarlett were there to evaluate him. They didn't know he was the prince.

"Stand up." Fredrik ordered.

Warren gritted his teeth and stood.

"I am sure you know that I will not trust my daughter's safety to just anyone." He gestured towards Scarlett as he said that.

Warren looked at her. For a brief moment, he forgot about his anger. She was beautiful and appeared to be a couple years younger than him. Her bright blonde hair was wavy. She had startling blue eyes and wore a bright purple silk gown that was off her shoulders. Part of the bodice was white satin. She wore a silver tiara with rubies embedded in it. Scarlett watched him carefully, trying to get a read of the kind of person he was. She sensed darkness.

He quickly reigned himself in and turned back to the king. The king was dressed similarly to Warren's father, only that his robes were green.

"King George tells me you are Gifted, is that true?" The King questioned.

"Yes, sir." Warren said.

"I want you to prove it."

The King snapped and a man was shoved in. It was obvious he was a criminal.

"Kill him." Fredrik ordered.

Warren didn't move. His red eyes flashed. The shadows wove themselves into vines and wrapped themselves around the criminal. They tightened themselves around him until he could no longer breathe. The vines dropped the carcass.

"That good enough?" Warren asked smugly.

Scarlett was suddenly uncomfortable, but neither Fredrik nor Warren noticed.

"Impressive, so you're a dark type." Fredrik said. "I see why you're the strongest. Is there anything else I should know about you?"

Warren smirked. "Only that I am known as the Dark Warrior."

Slowly the pieces fell together. The Dark Warrior was the title given to the prince of the Ombra kingdom. Now Fredrik was a little nervous, but relaxed when he remembered that Warren didn't have any real power now.

"Very well, I believe you are good enough to protect my daughter. I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Fredrik told them.

The king left the room. Warren watched as Scarlett stood up and headed towards him. Her steps were light and graceful.

"I appreciate you doing this, but I don't think I need a bodyguard." She said.

"And I don't want to do this, but we both still have to obey our parents." Warren's eyes narrowed. "…You're Gifted too, aren't you?"

Scarlett gasped. "H-how do you know that? No one outside of this castle should know."

"I've heard of the Princess of Light and I can sense magic energy coming from you." He explained. "Judging by the strength of your magic, I'm going to guess you were properly trained."

She looked down. "You're right, about all of it. I am a psychic type and I was trained. I'm not that strong, which is why father wants me to have a bodyguard."

"But you would prefer to have the chance to practice your magic."

She nodded slowly.

"I'll help train you. It will at least be something to do." Warren told her.

"Really? You would do that?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't see any reason not to. After all, I don't think there will be much to protect you from." He said.

"...Thank you, father does not let me use my magic normally, maybe he'll let me if you watch me." She looked at him, her blues eyes sparkled.

Things were quiet for several moments. Scarlett decided to introduce Warren to her pokemon. Her Reuniclus seemed a bit out there, but Gothitelle was dead serious. Espeon seemed to get along with Umbreon pretty well. Scarlett found out pretty quickly that Warren hated her family, but she wasn't sure why.

They watched their pokemon play in the garden for a long time. At least until they heard the horn.

"What is that?" Scarlett asked.

"That's a war horn." Warren answered. "We're under attack."


	3. Castle Invasion

I do not own pokemon

* * *

Warren led Scarlett through the darkly lit castle, looking for some place safe to take her. Scarlett was watching her bodyguard carefully. She could sense repressed anger and hatred in him, but she didn't know why. She didn't bother trying to read his mind because he was too focused at the task at hand.

Warren stopped suddenly.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asked.

"I can feel the shadows shifting in both directions. We're caged in." He answered.

Scarlett focused her mind and could pick up on the thoughts of two men, one in front of them and one behind. Warren turned and pulled her up against the wall, gripping his sword hilt. "Darkness Wall: Line Formation."

The shadows solidified themselves in front of them. They could see through the shadows, but no one could see in. The two men met right in front of them.

"Have you found the princess yet?" one of them asked.

Warren placed his hand over her mouth before she could gasp.

"No, damn girl's hiding." The other stated. "But we'd better find her quick, or our Lord will be angry."

Scarlett turned white. Warren gritted his teeth.

"I know all that, fool!" the first one shouted. "Do you at least have the king? We'll force him to tell us where she's hidden."

"Yeah, we have him in holding over here."

The two men went farther down the hall. The shadows dispelled.

"Well that was revealing." Warren stated.

Scarlett was still pale, she turned to him. "You have to save my father."

He scowled. "I couldn't care less about that old man if I tried."

"Warren, please." Scarlett was close to tears. "I-I'm not strong enough to do anything. I don't know what you have against him, but we can't lose him. Our family would fall apart."

Family, huh? Warren thought. How ironic. He never cared about that. Apparently Lady Scarlett doesn't know that. Still, it isn't right for her to suffer for his sins.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm doing it my way." Warren said.

He closed his eyes and synched in with the shadows around him. Doing this allowed him to extend his sight considerably. Warren grimaced when he saw how heavily guarded the room was. There were also a lot of foot soldiers searching desperately for Scarlett.

"This is a well-organized operation." Warren commented as he opened his eyes. "Whoever led this knows what he's doing, there are troops everywhere."

"Then what are we going to do?" Scarlett asked.

He grinned. "Like I said, it's well organized and they're probably trained to deal with Gifted if they're trying to capture you. But there's no possible way for a normal human to stop magic."

She smiled softly at the confidence of her bodyguard. The shadows did reveal the clearest path, though no place was completely unguarded. They snuck around the castle halls. Umbreon and Espeon took out the random scouts they came across. Only a few turns remained before they could get to the door. Problem was security was getting stronger. Warren pulled Scarlett to the side. She glanced down the hall and saw ten armed men patrolling the area.

"Wow, there are a lot of them." Scarlett's voice waivered.

"It would be foolish to try and take them all on." Warren commented.

He thought for a while and then turned to Zoroark.

"Cause chaos." He ordered.

Scarlett looked confused, but Zoroark straightened up. The hallway filled with horrific illusions. Fear filled their hearts and panic shot through the guards. It wasn't long before the guards started attacking each other, thinking they were monsters. The blood that stained the walls and floor was great. Scarlett was horrified by the gruesome scene that played before her.

Warren seemed to sense this. "Lady Scarlett, you can't pity them. This is what must happen. You can't avoid war."

She knew he was right, but that didn't mean she liked it. Scarlett had always been protected her whole life. She never saw the horror of the world outside these castle walls. And now it was being shown to her all at once.

"I must admit it was clever to use Zoroark's illusions to destroy our guards quickly." A voice from behind them said.

Warren whipped around and pushed Scarlett behind him. His hand was on his sword hilt. They saw the two men from earlier standing ten feet away from them, both armored.

"How did they sneak up us?" Reuniclus asked.

"Please be quiet." Scarlett said.

"Hand over the princess, solider, and we'll let you go free." The same one said.

"Why don't you just go to hell? You're heading there anyway." Warren sneered.

Murder flashed across the man's face. His partner put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll handle him, Johnson."

Johnson hesitated, but allowed it. "Make it quick, Robert."

Robert stepped forward, drawing his sword. Warren drew his own blade, which was of dark steel. Scarlett noticed something about the sword she hadn't before, there was a black gem embedded where the blade and hilt met. The gem was glowing at Warren's touch. Johnson noticed too. His eyes narrowed.

_That's a Dark Gem._ Scarlett thought.

Robert rushed Warren, and he guarded. The swords were locked together. Neither backed away, the gem glowed brighter. Johnson's eyes widened.

"Robert! Get out of there! You can't beat him!" He shouted.

Robert kept staring straight at his opponent. "What do you mean? He's just a child."

He didn't notice Warren grinning.

"That's the Dark Warrior, Warren Peace! No one who has met him in battle ever survived!" Johnson was sweating profusely.

"That's right." Warren stated calmly.

Robert's shadow spike up and stabbed him in the leg His eyes widened. Warren kicked him back. He took a stance where the sword hilt was next to his face. Shadows started to gather in his sword.

"Shadow viper!" He stabbed the sword into the ground and all the gathered darkness was released as large snake-like things that targeted both Robert and Johnson. They found any and all exposed flesh and attacked. They screamed in agony. The rest of the darkness duplicated the sword and launched themselves into both of them.

"T-those swords won't pierce my armor!" Robert groaned.

The blades shot through their hearts and embedded themselves into the wall behind them. Red stained the front of their armor. Warren was breathing heavily.

"Hm, I guess I overestimated their ability to deal with magic." Warren commented.

"I believe my father's in this room." Scarlett said. "And I can sense the departure of the rest of their army. You…saved us."


End file.
